A little red secret
by Latido de Fuego 2000
Summary: Mikan siempre ha creído que era como cualquier chica normal, nada la hacía normal, pero cuando ese nuevo chico entra en la escuela todo su mundo se pone de cabeza, y quizás descubra secretos que jamás debieron salir a la luz/-Mikan es la verdad, tienes que aceptarlo/-Morirás/-Tengo que matarte, pero no quiero/-Nosotros no somos humanos, ¡acéptalo Mikan! Cambiare la imagen.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Mucho gusto soy nueva publicando historias para Gakuen Alice, así que no sé como quedaran los personajes ^^u espero que bien, bueno sin más aquí les dejó la historia:

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

Prologo

_**En una pequeña isla llamada Dimiteret situada en medio del mar oceánico, a principios del siglo XV donde aún existía la monarquía se podía observar un castillo oscuro algo tétrico rodeado de muchos guardias, dentro de este castillo estaba la familia del rey durmiendo, protegidos por los guardias…aunque no por mucho…**_

Pov escritora

En un cuarto de niña pequeña se encontraba una niñita de cuatro años apenas, durmiendo tranquilamente, sin saber cómo cambiaría su vida hoy; esta se despertó por un extraño olor que había en el ambiente, era realmente raro, no olía como nada que hubiera olido antes, es más era como hecho de…de…de…¿compuestos químicos? Sí, al parecer tenía eso dedujo la pequeña niña, pero… ¿qué era esa sustancia? La niña siguió pensando en eso, así que decidió que sería más fácil ir a la fuente del olor y averiguarlo, pero cuando intento mover las piernas estas no respondieron "Que raro" pensó la niña, pero minutos después la niña descubrió la razón por la cual no podía mover sus piernas, ¡Era el olor! ¡Ese olor pertenecía a un somnífero! ¡Por eso se estaba quedando sin fuerzas!

La niña asustada por este nuevo descubrimiento, uso las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y logró sacar un enorme libro que estaba en la mesita auxiliar al lado suyo, murmuro un conjuro y el libro paso de ser enorme a uno del tamaño de un dedo pulgar, se guardó el librito en uno de los bolsillo que había en su camisón antes de perder la razón y caer dormida en su cama.

Mientras esto pasaba unos señores de máscaras de cuadros color negro y blanco (parecidos a las de los bufones) buscaban algo en la enorme mansión, entraron al cuarto del Rey y la Reina y lo registraron completamente, aunque uno sufrió la mala suerte de ser agarrado por el sonámbulo Rey, quien lo tiró al piso, no sin pequeñas risitas de sus compañeros y una mirada asesina por parte del señor de la máscara; después fueron a la habitación del hermano mayor, donde tampoco había nada, igual paso en la habitación de la hermanita menor; al no encontrar nada decidieron quemar la mansión.

Pov Mikan

Me desperté con el olor de las llamas, cuando abrí los ojos lo único que encontré frente a mí fue unas grandes llamaradas, asustada retrocedí, le tenía un miedo terrible al fuego y es que nosotros somos todos iguales. Pero dejando eso de lado… Em.…._. ¿En qué estaba?...Ah sí…la casa se quema, la casa se quema… ¡LA CASA SE QUEMA! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HAGO AQUÍ SENTADA SIN HACER NADA?! Me paré lo más rápido que pude, las llamas eran horribles, se extendían desde el piso de abajo hasta el segundo piso, había demasiadas, en frente de mi habitación habían unas llamaradas enormes, si quería salir tenía que cruzarlas…Mou ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTO TENÍA QUE PASARME JUSTAMENTE A MÍ?! Unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos, tenía miedo, pero no, no debía llorar, ¿Qué pensaría Hotaru? Me pare y me seque las lágrimas aunque aún seguían cayendo, tomo carrerilla y di un salto olímpico a través de las llamas, o eso era lo que se suponía que debía haber hecho, porque realmente impacte contra la pared, un par de lágrimas volvieron a salir y me puse a llorar allí como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Mikan!

Esa voz, esa voz me era conocida, levanté mi vista encontrándome con una imagen que no sé si me tranquilizo o me traumo más, ¡Era mi hermano Tsubasa! Pero, algo andaba mal, tenía gran parte de la ropa quemada y eso era malo, además sudaba demasiado, eso me hizo llorar más fuerte.

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ven!-me gritó mi hermano mayor.

Obediente me lance a través de las llamas y él me atrapó, fue una experiencia horrible, las llamas por poco me tocaban y eso fue lo que más me asusto, por lo que al estar en los brazos de mi hermano lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar de alivio, mi hermano al oír mi suspiro se volteó hacia mí y dijo burlonamente:

-¿Acaso tenías miedo?

- ¬¬ ¿Enserio? Hasta en el fin del mundo tú te pones a reír-dije acusadoramente.

De repente su mirada se oscureció y comprendí al instante lo que había pasado, también baje la mirada y esta vez me permití llorar, sollocé y jadeé, ¡Mis padres estaban muertos! Lo supe al ver la mirada de mi hermano, Ellos…ellos…están muertos, realmente en ese momento no me cayó todo el impacto de la noticia, por la situación actual y porque aún no me lo creía, ¡Ellos no podían morir! Eeeeellos…e…ellos…no podían, ¡No podían morir! Pero eso era lo que mi hermano creía, pero estaba segura de que pensaba lo mismo que yo…nosotros no podemos morir…es imposible…a menos que…a menos que…

-Mikan-interrumpió mis pensamientos mi hermano.

-Entiendo, vamos-le dije montada en su espalda y usándolo como un caballito.

Corrimos, bueno, mejor dicho, él corrió (yo solo veía el horrible paisaje a nuestro alrededor) por todos los lugares del castillo buscando una salida, pero todas las puertas estaban trancadas, no había lugar por el cual pudiéramos escapar y mi hermano no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para romper las puertas; estábamos en el segundo piso, las llamas estaban por todos lados y eso me asustaba, aún alimentaba la esperanza de que saldríamos vivos de esta pero esta empezaba a apagarse, me permití llorar un poquito, ¡Íbamos a morir!

-No pierdas la esperanza-me susurró mi hermano mayor al verme llorar.

Eso me dio un poquito de fuerzas para continuar, cansada me baje de su espalda e intente caminar entre el fuego: mala idea, me caí al tocar al piso y por poco caigo en un lugar con llamas, pero mi hermano me atrapó y me volvió a montar en su espalda mientras volvía a buscar un lugar por donde salir, me sentí culpable pero muy pronto ese sentimiento fue remplazado por el miedo, un miedo que empezaba desde mi estómago y se extendía por todo mi ser, me dejaba paralizada y temblando, con escalofríos en la espalda y una horrible sensación de impotencia, mi hermano también lo sentía lo veía temblar y creo que yo estaba peor; empecé a llorar por esa sensación ¡No quería llorar! ¡Pero no podía detenerme era horrible!

Por fuera de seguro debía de dar miedo este castillo, sabía que mis sollozos se escucharían hasta el pueblo, pero no pude contenerme y empecé a llorar y sollozar, lo único que me tranquilizaba era saber que estaba con mi hermano.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a un pasillo infinito, donde las llamas aún no lo alcanzaba, esperanzados entramos en él, quizás hubiera una salida, este pasillo tenía muchos balcones a los lados y una puerta al final; sin perder la esperanza entramos en él y mi hermano pateó la puerta del último cuarto esperando ver una salida, pero lo que vimos nos dejo paralizados. Dentro del cuarto se podían observar ca…cadá…veres de personas, tragué saliva, eran cuatros, estaban descompuestos, se le veían los huesos y p…pare…cía… que la p…piel colgara de ellos, no tenían carne; asustados retrocedimos varios pasos, para golpearnos con algo, al voltearnos nos encontramos con una imagen que me alivio, pero la tensión de mi hermano me puso en guardia, en frente nuestro se encontraban tres señores con máscaras de cuadros negros y blancos y capas negras, al verlos con más detalle me daban mala espina y a mi hermano al parecer también.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué quemaron el castillo? ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?-preguntó mi hermano.

Me quedé paralizada, ellos h…ha…habían que…que…quema…do el castillo, ellos eran los culpables…aunque sabía que era más poderosa que ellos no pude evitar tenerles miedo, pero me mantuve firme.

-Ja, Ja-río el del medio y en un segundo se lanzó a mi hermano.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no logré verlo, pero creo que esto paso (más bien espero._.): él señor de en medio se lanzó hacia mi hermano, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar, intenté ayudar pero él me lanzó lejos y empezó a pelear contra los tres señores; eso es lo que deduzco que pasó porque ahora me encontraba en el balcón y no podía ver gran parte de la pelea, me dolían las piernas y cuando me fije me di cuenta de que tenía unos horribles rasguños gracias a la espada escondida que tenía el del medio, cuando intenté levantarme no pude y simplemente pude arrastrarme hacia la pelea, pero el fuego no me dejaba ver nada…espera…¿fuego? ¡FUEGO! ¡¿DE DÓNDE RAYOS SALIÓ?! Me alejé de él y me quede atrapada entre el barandal del balcón y el fuego, nada más escuchaba rugidos y embestidas que debían pertenecer a mi hermano que estaba peleando, no podía ir a ayudarlo, con tener el fuego tan cerca de mí eso ya me debilitaba y cuando me quise dar cuenta mi pesadilla se había hecho realidad: uno de los señores se había librado de las garras de mi hermano.

-Mmm que linda niñita tenemos aquí-susurró el hombre relamiéndose los labios.

No entendí sus gestos, pero por ellos supuse que tenía malas intenciones. Intenté defenderme pero lo único que logré fue pararme contra el barandal sin poder hacer nada contra mi captor.

-Hum-de un momento a otro el señor estaba frente mío acorralándome contra el barandal y él-Dime pequeña, ¿dónde rayos esta el libro?-me preguntó en tono amenazador.

Abrí mis ojos impresionada, era verdad, tenía que proteger el libro, y en esta situación no podía, se me había encomendado al nacer protegerlo y decían que él me protegería a mí, pero ahora que lo tenía no sentía que me estaba protegiendo.

-Por tu cara veo que lo tienes…mmm…pero ¿Dónde?-dijo el señor mientras jalaba parte de mi ropa.

Me asusté ante ese jalón y me fui más para atrás o por lo menos lo intenté porque el barandal me lo impedía, además las llamas hacían que todo se viera más amenazante.

-¡Entrégamelo!-gritó el señor mientras sacaba una espada de no sé dónde.

Allí me di cuenta que el señor no le importaba matarme contar de conseguir el libro, me fui para atrás y esta vez pasó lo inevitable: me caí, desde dos pisos de altura, escuché simplemente el gritó del señor temiendo por el libro y nada más sentí cuando me solté de todo y ahora lo único que sentía era el vértigo en mi estómago y mi desesperación que empezaba a nublar todos mis pensamientos ¡No quería morir! Pero sabía que no sobreviviría a esta caída, yo no era como mis padres que podrían sobrevivir a algo así y mucho más, aún era muy débil, como un humano; mientras caía vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos, pero no de la forma normal, vi a las personas que quería: Mis padres, mi hermano Tsubasa, mi mejor amiga Hotaru, la novia humana de mi hermano (el no sabe que yo lo sé) Misaki y muchas personas más, pero cuando termine me di cuenta que no quería morir y con la última esperanza que me quedaba deseé poder vivir, junto con ellos, "los quiero demasiado" fue lo último que pensé antes de que una luz blanca me tragará.

-Tú no morirás princesa Mikan-me dijo una voz en la luz antes de que cayera inconsciente.

_**Siglo XX, año 2013 mes 06 día 01. Lugar: isla Dimiteret.**_

Pov escritora

En la escena se podía ver a una castaña con ojos miel jugando a hacer burbujas, junto con una azabache de ojos violetas en el parque central.

-¡Mira Hotaru! ¡Mira!-gritaba la castaña que aparentaba cinco años de edad a su amiga señalando las burbujas.

-¬¬ BAKA ¡Te caerás!-le dijo la azabache que aparentaba su misma edad mientras intentaba que no se cayera.

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? O se quedaron así: O.O ¿¡Qué rayos paso!? ._. No entendí.**

**Bueno si se quedaron así esa era mi intención ;) así van descubriendo que paso con Mikan y todos esos secretos, pero ustedes: ¿Qué creen que paso? (Yo sé****) Cállate conciencia! Por supuesto que sabes eres mi CONCIENCIA, ¿entendiste Pepe Grillo? ¬¬ (;-; ¡Malvada!)Lo sé **

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo (¬¬ no te gusta hablar ¿verdad?)**

**Chao! Nos vemos luego (¡No me ignores!)**

**(;-; me ignoró, chao!)**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hi! Volví otra vez y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, una recomendación: no esperen comprenderlo hasta terminar de leerlo ;) (¡Wau! Qué gran recomendación) ¬¬

**Sin más aquí la historia:**

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Gakuen Alice no me pertenece (;-; ¿¡Por qué la vida es así?!) porque sí;-; **

La llegada de…ellos…

_**En una casa al sur de la isla Dimiteret, más específicamente, en la ciudad de Carriet, una muchacha dormía esperando el nuevo día…**_

Pov escritora

De repente, en la sala, en el sofá que estaba colocado debajo de las escaleras y que gracias a estas tenía como un pequeño techo, en él descansaba una chica de dieciséis años aparentemente, su cabello castaño claro descansaba a los lados de su cara totalmente desordenado, sus ojos color miel estaban cerrados y en su cara se podía ver una expresión de tranquilidad, estaba tirada en el sofá con una pierna cayéndose de él y abrazando a un libro; si la veías en perspectiva parecía una loca recién salida del manicomio; la chica dormía tranquilamente hasta que sonó el reloj que estaba en la mesa central de la sala…

Pov Mikan

-RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG-sonó algo.

¡Pow! Auch, me golpeé contra el techo, espera… ¿Techo? ¿Pero cómo me golpeé con él si esta como a diez metros de mi cama? Miré para los lados mientras mi vista se acostumbraba a la luz y me di cuenta que estaba acostada en el sofá de la sala, ah… eso explica mucho, con razón me golpeé contra el techo; me paré dispuesta a irme pero recordé que el reloj seguía sonando (El reloj podría sonar todo el día y yo no darme ni cuenta :D) así que me acerqué a apagarlo, cuando al fin se hubo apagado me fijé en que llevaba algo en la mano (-_-U Mikan ¿Ahora es qué te das cuenta?) y me di cuenta de que era mi libro de matemática, claro desde la noche anterior había estado estudiando, dejé el libro en la mesa del centro de la sala y fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa.

En cinco minutos ya estaba lista, tenía mi uniforme de bachillerato, el cual era una franela color negro con una chaqueta blanca encima, una corbata verde oscuro y una falda del mismo color, más las medias blancas y los zapatos de tacón bajo negros, todo eso más mi cartera pequeña color marrón claro. Estaba lista para ir a la escuela, antes de irme recogí las cosas que habían quedado regadas en la sala cuando estaba estudiando ayer en la noche, listo, ahora solo faltaba lo más importante. Caminé hasta el cuarto de la derecha, justo al lado de la sala, entré en él y vi al cansado abuelo que estaba acostado en la cama, su piel era color morena y ya no tenía pelo, con cuidado de no despertarlo me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la nuca, después le susurré en el oído:

-Hasta luego abuelo-se movió un poco ante el repentino sonido pero se volvió a dormir.

Me alejé y con cuidado de no despertarlo salí de su habitación, después de la sala y finalmente salí a la calle, para dirigirme a la escuela que quedaba a cinco calles de mi casa. Ese es mi abuelo, es un hombre agradable y muy divertido, antes solía despertarse temprano y trabajar mucho en la casa, pero desde hace unos años lo he visto más cansado y eso me preocupa, él no es mi abuelo de sangre, me adoptó cuando tenía cinco años, de mi infancia en el orfanato no recuerdo mucho, me habían encontrado vagando en la carretera con cuatro años y me habían llevado hasta el orfanato, dijeron que estaba en estado de shock cuando me llevaron y que salí de ese estado después de cinco meses de mi llegada al orfanato, antes de ese incidente no recuerdo nada de mi vida, absolutamente nada, mi vida empezó cuando mi abuelo me adoptó, me cuidó y me dio un hogar, sonreí para mí, realmente el abuelo es un buen hombre.

-¡Mikan!-oí una voz llorosa que me llamaba.

Me volteé y me encontré con Linchou que venía hacia mí corriendo, hice una sonrisa al verlo y levantando la mano le dije muy animada:

-¡Hola Linchou!

Él siguió corriendo y al llegar junto a mí se paró y puso sus manos en sus rodillas para poder respirar un momento de tanto correr, luego dijo con voz entrecortada:

-Mi-Mikan…-recuperó el aire y se irguió para decirme de pie con tono dolido-¡Mikan! ¡Te he estado llamando desde hace rato y tú ni caso me hiciste!

-Gomenasai Linchou-le respondí con una gotita tipo anime en mi frente-no te escuché.

-Ah…-suspiró Linchou dándome como un caso perdido-Vamos a la escuela.

Asentí con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar; Linchou es el representante de la clase como su apodo lo indica, su verdadero nombre es Yuu Tobita, ¡Es muy amable la verdad y siempre nos cuida! Recuerdo que fue mi primer amigo en la escuela después de Hotaru, sonreí como una niña ante esos recuerdos.

-Baka-dijo una voz y luego sentí como el Baka-gun de Hotaru me golpeaba.

Caí al suelo, aunque la verdad no me dolió mucho, con cara triste miré hacia donde estaba Hotaru y le dije con lágrimas en los ojos:

-Mou, Hotaru ¿Por qué?

-Estabas sonriendo como una idiota, Baka-dijo Hotaru mirándome sin expresión alguna.

-Mikan ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Linchou con una gota en su frente mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

-Sí-dije mientras aceptaba su ayuda.

Al pararme, nos pusimos a caminar, le empecé a contar a Hotaru todo lo que me pasó ayer mientras Linchou decía algunos comentarios; ¡Hotaru es mi mejor amiga! ¡Siempre me ayuda y siempre tiene la razón! : D la conocí la primera vez que llegué a la escuela y nos hicimos amigas de inmediato.

Al poco rato llegamos al colegio, era un edificio bajo pero grande, tenía nada más tres pisos y sus paredes eran de color mostaza, entramos en él y nos dividimos para cada quien tomar su clase ¡A mí me tocaba con Hotaru! Juntas subimos al tercer piso y nos sentamos en nuestros pupitres esperando que el profesor de Geografía llegara, el salón empezó a llenarse de gente y pronto llegó el profesor, por lo que Hotaru y yo dejamos de hablar.

-Buenos días alumnos-dijo el profesor recibiendo un "Buenos días" para nada animado-Como hoy saben, estudiaremos geografía, pero antes presentare a los nuevos alumnos.

¿Nuevos alumnos? ¿En la escuela hay nuevos alumnos? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Bueno, pasen-por la puerta entraron dos chicos que lucían de nuestra edad, en otras palabras, dieciséis años-Les presentó a Ruka-Señaló al chico de al lado, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules, tenía un aire angelical, pero su mirada era distante MUY distante-Y este es Natsume-presentó a un chico de cabello negro y tez morena, sus ojos eran color rojo, extraño color, pero en ellos se veía claramente que estaba irritado-Tomen asiento-dijo el profesor.

Los dos pasaron por todo al salón hasta una hilera detrás de mí, muchas chicas suspiraron al verlos pasar, excepto Hotaru y yo, se sentaron en la última hilera, en otras palabras detrás de mí.

-Bueno, empecemos con la capital de Alemania, señor Malt, sería tan amable de decirme…-empezó su clase el maestro.

Mientras el maestro hablaba me le quedé mirando al chico detrás de mí, algo de él me resultaba raro, aunque no sabría decir que, sus ojos rojos me devolvieron la mirada y me fulminó con ella, nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que…

-¡Señorita Mikan!-me gritó el profesor, cosa que hizo que lo mirara automáticamente-Respóndame: ¿Cuál es la capital de Chile?

Me quedé en blanco un momento y oí murmurar a Hotaru al lado mío un "Baka, eso lo sabe cualquiera" Me quedé en blanco y pasaron como cinco minutos donde nada más se escucharon las ruedas de mi cerebro.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el profesor impaciente.

-Em.…-dije aún pensando-¿Chile?-pregunté.

-Fuera-me dijo el profesor.

-¡Lo siento por no saberlo!-dije llorando de manera cómica y esto provocó unas risitas de parte de mis compañeros-¡Lo siento mucho, por fis, la próxima…!

-Fuera-me interrumpió el profesor con tono autoritario.

Con cara triste y aún llorando cómicamente me levanté y salí del salón, cuando estaba en la puerta lo miré un momento rogante para que me dejará entrar.

-Fuera-dijo más molesto el maestro aún.

Salí y pase el resto de la clase en el pasillo con un aura negativa alrededor mío, al terminar la primera hora, Hotaru salió de clases y la primera cosa que me dijo al verme fue:

-Baka.

-¡Hotaru!-dije medio llorando medio acusándola y esto provocó muchas risas de parte de mis compañeros.

Nos pusimos a caminar y nos reunimos con Linchou, luego seguimos caminando y llegamos a la siguiente clase, la cual era de Literatura, mi peor materia.

_**Horas después…**_

-¡Sí!-grité mientras estiraba los brazos y salí del salón de música-¡Ya se termino la escuela!-grité toda feliz, pero volví a sentir como otra vez el baka-gun me pegaba en la cara y me tiraba al piso.

-¡Hotaru!-le reclamé mientras me sobaba mi cachete.

-Baka-me dijo Hotaru-Aún nos falta las clases extras, recuerda que tomaste atletismo después de la escuela.

-¡Cierto!-dije muy animada-Pero es que decía eso porque al fin dejaría de verlo-dije haciendo un puchero y refiriéndome al chica de ojos rojos.

Hotaru me miró un momento preocupada de repente, pero volvió a su mirada de siempre y dijo:

-Tú eras la que lo estaba mirando fijamente, te iba a devolver la mirada tarde o temprano, además lo miraste durante todo el día-dijo Hotaru mirándome acusadoramente, mientras empezábamos a caminar a nuestras clases.

-Pero-protesté-¡No lo pude evitar, además él me devolvió la mirada de mala manera!-le dije mientras hacia un puchero.

-Sí, pero tú lo estabas mirando mucho ¿Qué querías qué hiciera? ¬¬-me dijo Hotaru acusadoramente mientras se detenía en frente del salón donde se daba la clase de invenciones.

-¡Sí, pero yo no era la única que lo miraba y a ellas no les devolvió la mirada!-grité haciendo un puchero.

-Baka-me dijo Hotaru como si no viera lo obvio-Nos vemos luego, tonta-dijo Hotaru con tono burlón y entró en la clase de invenciones.

Yo solo me enfurruñé y me fui directo al patio para las clases de atletismo, pero por andar distraída pensando en lo malo que fue el chico de esta mañana conmigo termine en el bosque que queda al lado del colegio, miré para todos lados al darme cuenta ¡Estaba perdida! Busqué para todo los lados, aunque había estudiado toda mi vida allí prácticamente no conocía el colegio fui caminando por allí hasta que terminé cayéndome por una rama de un árbol.

-Auch-dije como un animal lastimado y me sobé la espalda, para luego sentarme en la grama.

Giré mi vista cuando sentí que alguien me observaba fijamente para encontrarme con una mirada rojiza ¡Era el chico de esta mañana! D: Estaba sentado en el suelo recostado en un árbol mientras leía un manga, aunque claro, ahora me fulminaba con la mirada;-; ¿Por qué mundo?

-¡Hola!-dije intentando ser buena, nada, él me seguía mirando fijamente, por lo que me recorrió un escalofrío-Bueno, hasta luego-dije sin evitar lucir un poco dolida por el evidente rechazo.

-Espera…-me dijo el chico y luego formó una sonrisa burlona mientras yo lo miraba sin comprender-Lunares.

¿Lunares? ¿Por qué Lunares? ¿Será por la ropa? Pero si la única prenda de ropa que tiene lunares es… O/O

-¡NATSUME!-grité su nombre molesta como si lo conociera de toda la vida y me quedé como congelada al ver su sonrisa seductora, y para empeorarlo todo sentía mis mejillas arder.

-¿Qué pasó Lunares?-me preguntó Natsume burlón.

Mi cara se puso aún más roja si era posible y brava le grité:

-¡No me llames así!-mi cara se estaba poniendo más roja, ¡No!

-¿Cómo te estoy llamando Lunares?-dijo él mientras se paraba y se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, retrocedí por su cercanía y sentí que mi sonrojo se extendía por toda mi cara ¡Tonto sonrojo!

-Pues...pues-dije olvidando que tenía que decir al ver sus ojos, me golpeé contra el árbol ¿Eh? ¿Árbol? Volví a la realidad y me fijé que estaba entre Natsume y el árbol, él tenía sus brazos contra el árbol, por lo que no podía escapar.

-¿Cómo te llamo, Lunares?-preguntó cambiando su expresión a una más intimidante.

-Mi-Mi…kan-respondí titubeando, su cercanía me estremecía, además, sentía como algo de miedo.

-¿Cómo?-dijo y puso sus manos en mi cuello, de repente me resultaba más amenazante.

De un momento a otro sentí como ponía presión en mi cuello y como me resultaba difícil respirar, pero aún así no me importo y solo le respondí:

-Mi-mi-mi…Kan, Mikan-ya casi sentía como el aire no me llegaba y que me desmayaría, pero aún así solo tenía ojos para sus ojos, sus ojos me hacían querer abrazarlo y consolarlo aunque no pudiera, me ponían muy triste, eran de un tono tan rojizo…ocultando un gran dolor…ocultado por…por…odio…

-¡Mikan!-Oí a alguien gritar, pero ya me estaba quedando inconsciente.

De un momento a otro no pude ver más esos ojos y sentí como todo volvía a la normalidad, caí al piso y tomé cinco bocanadas de aire profundas, pude ver como Linchou se paraba frente mío y enfrentaba a Natsume, con que Linchou era el que había gritado, ah… miré como Natsume se iba, y un sentimiento extraño se instaló en mí, como de querer seguirlo, eso iba a hacer hasta que sentí como Linchou me detenía y decía:

-Mikan, Mikan, tranquila, no paso nada, tranquilízate-No entendía nada, Linchou me hablaba como si yo estuviera mal, la verdad no sabía cómo me sentía ¿Estaba mal?-¡Mikan!-sentí como movían mi cara alejando mi vista de donde Natsume, eso me hizo sentir un poco triste, pero mi tristeza no duró mucho al ver directamente los ojos de Linchou.

Sus ojos no eran del color amarillo oliva que lo caracterizaba, eran de un rojo profundo, pero no como el de Natsume, no, este era más fuerte, como vinotinto, como el vino…como…la sangre…

De repente sentí que volvía a la realidad, me dolía el cuello y también la parte del cuerpo donde presumo está los pulmones, empecé a temblar y a tomar aire con desesperación, no me di cuenta de que no había respirado hasta que vi los ojos de Linchou.

Los ojos de Linchou.

-Linchou-lo llamé-¿Tus o-ojo no eran…color verde oli-va?-pregunté entre las respiraciones.

-Sí Mikan-respondió Linchou con su sonrisa de siempre y los ojos de un color normal mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

-Vamos a…la cla-clase de atle…tismo-dije mientras lo agarraba del brazo para evitar caerme de la tembladera.

-No Mikan-dijo de repente serio y no me di cuenta de en qué momento me había puesto el bolso-Mejor vamos a tu casa.

Linchou me ayudo a pararme y entre los dos fuimos saliendo del bosque de la escuela, aún me sentía un poco confundida, temblaba y me dolía la cabeza por lo que pensar era difícil, no me di cuenta en qué momento llegamos a mi casa, ni de cuando Linchou me dejó en la sala, o de cuando mi abuelo y Linchou salieron un momento para discutir mientras yo me recuperaba con el té que el abuelo me había servido, no me di cuenta de nada, lo único que podía hacer era beber té como una autónoma, mientras calmaba mi respiración y sentía como me curaba totalmente.

Después de unos minutos sentí que volvía a tomar conciencia de todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, al ver a mi abuelo aparecer con cara destrozada le dije en un intento de calmarlo:

-…A-abuelo…-dije haciendo la mejor de mis sonrisas e intentando que pareciera que todo iba bien.

Él solo me miró un momento y suspiró para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y poner su mano sobre mi cabeza para luego decir:

-Tranquila Mikan, me voy a dormir, nos vemos más tarde.

Luego se paró y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Después de un rato de terminar el té y haberme calmado me puse a pensar y entendí todo de golpe, todo lo que había pasado y me puse a temblar por el miedo ¡¿Se-será que él-l habrá querido ma-matarme?! ¡Me quiso ma-ma…matar! …matar…

Matar.

Hoy el chico nuevo me quiso matar.

Matar.

Hoy el chico nuevo…

Pov escritora

Mientras Mikan recibía el impacto de la noticia, alguien la veía desde afuera de su casa, esa persona era Hotaru quien lo veía todo desde afuera, desde la tembladera de Mikan hasta las lágrimas silenciosas que Mikan no se daba cuenta que derramaba, triste y cansada Hotaru suspiró y mirando a los alrededores de la casa dijo a la nada:

-Mikan-suspiró-¿Por qué tuviste que olvidarlo todo?-sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas-Nada más conoces tu vida desde los cinco años, no recuerdas lo más importante-una lágrima silenciosa cayó de sus ojos-Ahora será más difícil protegerte con la llegada de…ellos…-dijo "ellos" con un deje de asco-¿Por qué te tienes que creer normal? ¿Por qué no recuerdas tu pasado? ¿Por qué no recuerdas lo que fuiste? ¿Lo que eres? Hemos intentado hacerte recordar desde que te volvimos a encontrar, pero tú no entiendes nada y cada vez que te demostramos lo que realmente somos, tú…lo olvidas… Mikan-dijo con tono lastimero- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para recuperarte y volver a poner todo en orden?

Hotaru tampoco se había dado cuenta, pero ella también empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

**¿Los confundí más? ¿O están empezando a comprender un poco? Bueno, les diré la verdad, si esperan a comprender todo lo que le paso a Mikan tendrán que esperar a unos capítulos más adelantes: / Sorry.**

**Bueno, pero díganme ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Qué comprendieron? ¿Me odian porque hice que Natsume casi matara a Mikan? ¿O por qué hice a Hotaru llorar? Respondan! I want to now!**

**Ah! Y a los que dejaron preguntas en los rewiews:**

**: La verdad actualmente Hotaru y Mikan tienen dieciséis años y han vivido dieciséis años de vida, es decir, sí envejecen, en los próximos capítulos explicaré como es que Mikan y Hotaru pasaron a estar del siglo XV al siglo XXI. **

**anita-nita97****: Bueno, más tarde explicaré que paso realmente esa noche desde la perspectiva de Hotaru, por lo que quizás esté más clara lo que paso, y también verás más tarde que paso con todas las personas que Mikan vio antes de morir y que paso con ellas.**

**Bueno, Gracias enserio a todos los que me pusieron en favs, follows y que me pusieron algún rewiews ;) Gracias**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo.**

**Hasta luego! (Chao)**

**XD (XD)**


End file.
